KuroFai 100 Themes Challenge
by RenaissanceRay
Summary: KuroFai, 100 Themes, short drabbles. Spoilers for the entire series.
1. 14  Healing

Fai is healing.

Now in Nihon, the journey over, Fai is slowly healing his emotional injuries with the help from his beloved. Although the ninja is busy with the princess, with the empress and with training the other guards that have, apparently, fallen out of standard while he was gone, he always found some time to spend it with the blonde.

It is because Kurogane notices these little details that Fai loves the other man so much, because the other man knows him inside out and upside down that he could sense his emotions from imiles/i away.

With Kurogane's help, Fai is slowly healing, and starting to accept himself for who he is.

Fai is healing, and he never thought that that such a day would come.


	2. 17  Dying

**17 - Dying**

Kurogane was dying.

His lover was dying. The ninja that had stolen his broken heart and pieced it back together, then handed it to him was dying. Kurogane's head was in his lap, his once black hair now silver; his once alert eyes now blind.

_Fai_, he said, _Fai, don't cry._

But he couldn't help it. Kurogane couldn't see him, but the ninja was alert as always and could sense his emotions just as easily as ever.

_Fai_, he said, _I love you, Fai._

Then he was gone. And Fai D. Fluorite cried for his lost love, and his lost heart: Because when Kurogane had wanted to return it to him, Fai had shook his head and left it in Kurogane's hands.

The ninja never returned it back.


	3. 22  Jealousy

Kurogane hates it when Fai flirts with others.

To him, the mage belongs to ihim/i and thus he belongs ionly to him/i. He knows that the princess' feathers are important, and that the kid is doing all that he can to retrieve his beloved's memories, but that doesn't mean that the quest has to involve Fai flirting in order to get information.

True, he knows that the blonde is physically attractive, and can be iextremely/i persuasive when he wants to be, but Kurogane is the only one that can ever lay his hands on the other, and he wants to keep it that way.

Kurogane wants to beat that stranger bloody for looking at Fai that way, and he knows that Fai is the only one that can pull this off. Syaoran couldn't, and he couldn't as hell ask the princess to seduce. He himself? Pft. Out of the question, and so Fai had taken the role upon himself. All this he knew.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't jealous.


	4. 26  Heaven

**26 – Heaven**

Lying in Kurogane's arms, Fai feels so safe and warm that he can't help but snuggle closer to the ninja. Kurogane's arms are wrapped around him, and for the first time since being locked inside that tower in Valeria, Fai doesn't feel the need to run; doesn't need to be afraid.

He wonders where his brother, where _Fai _is right now. Was he watching over him, from where ever he was, or had he chosen to be reborn?

Fai doesn't know, but he does know that his brother, whether or not he was waiting for him, would be happy to see that, he Yuui of Valeria and Fai of Celes, had found his own personal heaven at last.


	5. 33  Smile

**33 - Smile**

Fai has the brightest smile, and nothing can compare to it. Not the sun, not the moon, and certainly not the stars.

Kurogane wants to keep that smile on Fai's face ad long as he can, because it's so bright and beautiful and is so much better than all the masks he wears.

_Kuro-sama!_ Fai shouts, laughing. _Kuro-sama, come over here and see the fishes!_

Kurogane does, and when Fai turns to him, and smiles so radiantly, Kurogane can't help but seal that smile in with a kiss.


	6. 38  Eyes

Fai has always managed to lose himself in Kurogane's eyes.

Those eyes, red like blood, like roses, like passion, is one of Fai's guilty pleasures. Sometimes he wishes that Kurogane's eyes, so deep and piercing, would become a million roses and surround him, leaving him with the scent of the most romantic flower surrounding him.

He knows Kurogane would never do that, for his lover is not one for such lovey dovey tactics, but he can't help but daydream all the same.

]=============================[

Kurogane thinks Fai's eyes are impossibly blue.

He has tried comparing them to the sky, to the sea, and to every other blue thing that he has managed to find on their journeys, but he knows that nothing will ever be as blue and as mesmerizing as Fai's eyes.

He wonders whether or not one day he'll lose himself in Fai's eyes so much that he'll drown – and if he does he'll die a happy man.


	7. 40  Devil and Angel

**40 - Devil & Angel**

Fai thought of himself as the devil and Kurogane as the angel. He brought about death, illness and unfortune. Valeria, Celes, and every other world had perished because of him. Kurogane was pure, and he was bright. He brought about hope, and Fai wanted to do that, too.

But he was the devil, and Kurogane was the angel.

Kurogane thought that he was the devil and Fai the angel.

He was a monster that had destroyed the oni, but in doing so had destroyed Suwa, his beloved hometown. He had been unable to protect both his parents. But Fai. Fai always smiled, and though most were fake, there were real ones that always managed to brighten up his day. He wanted to help Fai smile more, but he couldn't.

Because he was the devil, and Fai was the angel.


	8. 42  Protecting You

**42 - Protecting You**

Kurogane knew about the curse that Tomoyo had put on him. He also knew that he would weaken each time he killed anyone because of it.

And yet... Yet, he didn't care, at the moment. All he knew was that the bastard Ashura was the one that had turned Fai into someone who was insecure, made him have to run again and again until his death. He wanted to kill the king of Celes, and - curse be damned - he was going to go it.

He knew Fai already hated him for what he did in Acid Tokyo, and that the mage would never forgive him for that.

But Kurogane was a ninja, and none of that mattered to him.

Fai was his, whether or not the mage liked it. Fai belonged to him, and he protected those that he loved.

But when he charged towards Ashura, sword in hand, all Kurogane really wanted, was for Fai to allow him to protect him.


	9. 49  Teamwork

**49 – Teamwork**

No one that watched or fought with Kurogane and Fai on the battlefield at the Castle of the Moon could deny that the warrior and archer duo was invincible. Sure, they were good enough on their own, but together, they were almost unstoppable.

Scratch that, they _were _unstoppable.

Fai thought that it was laughable how every soldier seemed afraid whenever they were together. The number of people challenging them to a tag team spar was decreasing by the day, and he was glad for that. But, he thought, no one knew that underneath the layers of perfect teamwork lay even more layers of non-stop teasing.


	10. 96  Hands

**96 – Hands**

Kurogane's hands feel different. His real arm was warm, and when Fai snuggled up to Kurogane, he could feel the pulse running through it. His metal arm is cool to the touch, and when he sleeps close enough to Kurogane – which happens to be all the time – he can feel the hum of technology as it coursed through his arm.

Kurogane's real hand was calloused, and his arm has scars running up and down the length of it. His real arm always makes Fai feels safe when it's wrapped around him, but he loves the metal one all the same, because even though the arm is cold and artificial, it is what Kurogane gave up to save him, back in Celes.


	11. 98  Forgive

He cannot forgive Kurogane.

He iwants/i to. He wants to turn around and run towards the other man, bury his face in the other's chest and feel his arms around him, knowing that nothing would ever make the other man leave him, knowing that the other man would keep him safe in his arms for all eternity.

That makes it hurt all the more, because Fai knows that no matter how long he avoids Kurogane, he will always wait, he will never give up. He will always have his arms right open just in case Fai changes his mind and returns back to him.

Fai wants to. He really, really wants to, but Kurogane has done something that he doesn't want, never wanted to happen, and for that he can never forgive the ninja for breaking down his walls, for making him fall for him.

Because Kurogane is the one person in all the worlds, that Fai D. Fluorite icannot/i fall in love with.


	12. 56  Fun

56 – Fun 

Fai thinks that Kurogane never has enough fun. No, scratch that, Fai thinks that Kurogane doesn't have any fun _at all_. The man is always grumpy, always grunting at this, and growling at that, and Fai thinks that Kurogane's life, without smiles, without cheers, is the most boring one alive.

"Kuro-pin!" Fai said sternly, turning to face his lover. "You're _boring_, Kuro-pin!"

Kurogane looked at him for a moment, then turned back to his manganyan, mumbling something about stupid mages and their inability to stop talking. He wanted to read his manganyan in peace, and be damned to him being boring. He wasn't boring, he was just... More self-reserved than the stupid mage was.

Yeah. That was it.

"Kuro-myuu!" Fai continued, the same frown on his face. "If Kuro-myuu won't have fun with me, then we're not having sex for _a year_!"

Which was when Kurogane threw down his manganyan and showed Fai exactly how _fun _he could be.


	13. 34  Silence

34 – Silence

There was hardly ever any silence when Fai was around Kurogane.

When they were travelling with Sakura and Syaoran and Mokona, Fai would always tease Kurogane and make him roar in anger, poke him and force feed him sweets, causing the ninja to run after the magician with his sword and threaten to kill him.

When they were making love, whether in their own room back when they were travelling, or now that they had settled in Nihon, Fai would gasp and moan when they Kurogane pleasured him with his hands, mouth, his entire being, and Fai would scream when he violently came, arching beneath Kurogane.

It was only when Fai was at peace, sitting on the edge the hallway outside their room, the one that overlooked a Sakura tree and a koi pond, and leaning against Kurogane's chest, that he was quiet, and smiling.


	14. 7  Hero

7 – Hero

Fai smiled, leaning against Kurogane's broad chest. The snow started to fall, and Fai was reminded of Celes, of his home country. "Kuro-sama," He said, "Thank you."

The ninja raised an eyebrow, real hand interlaced with Fai's and metal arm gently wrapped around Fai's waist. He was behind the vampire, Fai's back to his chest, head against his shoulder. His own chin was propped up on Fai's shoulder.

Fai was sitting in his lap, head tilted back up to look at him, his lips slowly forming a small, genuine smile.

"For being my hero."

A smirk, and Kurogane leaned down to capture Fai's lips with his own. "Tch. Whatever."


End file.
